Complicated Family
by Ringo Kouichi
Summary: Ichigo kurosaki, seorang dokter muda memulai kehidupaannya kembali di kota Karakura, tanpa embel-embel shinigami dan hal-hal spiritual lainnya. Bersama putranya, Ichigo mencoba hidup dengan normal, melupakan soul society maupun hueco mundo. Grimmichi, OC, abal, nubi.
1. Chapter 1

**Complicated Family**

**Desclaimer:** Kubo Tite

**Pairing:** grimmxichi, slight pair lain… :D

**Rate:** T

**Genre:**

Romance (mungkin)

Hurt (mungkin)

Family (mungkin)

Humor (semoga)

**Warn:**

Abal, typo, ide pasaran, ada OC, rawan OOT, incest dan berpotensi membuat alergi pada beberapa individu tertentu. Fic pertama di fandom Bleach. Salam kenal.

**Summary:**

Ichigo kurosaki, seorang dokter muda memulai kehidupaannya kembali di kota Karakura, tanpa embel-embel shinigami dan hal-hal spiritual lainnya. Bersama putranya, Ichigo mencoba hidup dengan normal, melupakan soul society maupun hueco mundo. Grimmichi, OC, abal, nubi.

Ringo present:

**Complicated Family**

**Chapter 01**

**Ciit…**

Sebuah mobil _Lamborghini_ metalik mengerem mendadak setelah sebelumnya melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tidak berselang lama seorang yang duduk di kursi pengendara tergopoh-gopoh keluar. Seorang pemuda yang sebenarnya baru menginjak masa dewasa tengah. Namun, karena kerutan di wajah manisnya usia pemuda itu seolah bertambah tua tiga tahun. Ia berjalan cepat memasuki gerbang rumah yang cukup mewah tapi terkesan minimalis. Berjalan dengan langkah lebar membuat Ichigo, -pemuda tersebut-, cepat mencapai pintu masuk. Tepat di depan daun pintu sewarna awan, pemuda bersurai orange memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantong celana _jeans_ yang hari ini ia kenakan. Ichigo tampak gusar, terlihat dari peluh yang bahkan tak sempat ia singkirkan. Rautnya bertambah kecewa manakala ia tak kunjung menemukan kunci rumahnya.

Dari kantong sebelah kiri ia berpindah ke sebelah kanan, meraba kembali dan mencari seperti orang kesetanan. Pemuda bermanik _cinnamon_ tersebut menghela napas saat jarinya merasakan dingin logam. Segera ia ambil logam pipih tersebut dan mengarahkannya pada lubang pintu. Sementara satu tangannya yang lain menahan gagang pintu dari perak. Belum Ichigo memutar anak kunci, ternyata pintu sudah terbuka.

Ichigo mengernyit, ia tidak merasa lupa mengunci pintu saat ia berangkat tadi. Ah, mungkin _dia_ sudah pulang. Batin ichigo menenangkan diri sembari kakinya berjalan cepat menuju lantai dua. Ia harus bergegas mengumpulkan baju bersih untuk dibawa ke rumah sakit.

Sampai di anak tangga terakhir lantai dua, Ichigo _reflex_ berbelok ke kiri, membuka kamar bercat baby blue dan mengumpulkan tiga atau empat potong pakaian. Ichigo tak sempat melipat baju berukuran kecil tersebut. Pikirannya sekarang sedang melayang –layang di rumah sakit, tempat ia berada sebelum ke rumah.

Selesai dengan baju, ia membawa tas berukuran sedang tersebut menuruni tangga, bergegas menuju mobil yang ia parkir di depan rumahnya.

Ichigo masih berfokus untuk cepat pergi sampai ia mendengar sesuatau yang janggal.

_Ahn~_

_Harder please~_

Iya, sangat janggal. Dada ichigo mendadak bergemuruh. Pikirirannya terbebas dari rumah sakit, namun sekarang suatu pikiran buruk baru menyusup. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di rumah ini. Tubuh Ichigo bergetar, di kepala bersurai orange miliknya berkelebat banyangan _dia_ yang sedang melakukan hal terlarang dengan wanita atau mungkin pria lain. Sebagai seorang pria ia tidak boleh terlarut pada perasaan, logika harus diatas segalanya.

Perlahan Ichigo memantapkan hati, berjalan perlahan mendekati kamar di sisi kanan ruang makan. Entah perasaannya atau tidak, ia merasa langkahnya sangat berat dan jarak tangga sampai ruang dengan daun pintu kuning pucat tersebut menjadi sangat jauh.

**Deg…deg…**

Debaran jantung Ichigo semakin kencang, bergema di daun telinganya sendiri. Sampai di depan daun pintu kuning pucat yang tidak terkunci. Ichigo bersiap menyentuh kenop, namun ia urungkan. Ia memilih mengintip kondisi di dalam dari celah pintu dengan kusen.

**Deg…**

Iris _cinnamon_ membulat, bibir _plum_ yang tampak kering karena sang empu yang kelelahan membuka dan bergetar saat melihat apa yang dilakukan dua orang dikamar miliknya.

Tanpa sadar tas yang sejak tadi digenggamnya terjatuh dan mendorong pintu terbuka lebih lebar.

Menampakkan dua orang pria yang tengah bergumul dengan tanpa busana. Salah seorang pria di kamar tersebut, yang bersurai biru tersentak mendapati dua _cinnamon_ yang mencoba menahan tumpahan air mata.

"ICHIGO!" pria itu berteriak dan menyambar celana bersama pakaian lain yang tercecer di lantai.

"_Shit!_ Lepaskan!" pemuda tersebut mengumpat ketika tangan rekan kegiatannya tadi menahan tangannya, mencegah pria beriris _teal_ untuk pergi.

Dan Ichigo sudah berlari meninggalkan tempat ia berdiri, dengan tubuh yang bergetar, ia berlari secapat yang ia bisa.

"Tunggu berry! Aku bisa menjelaskannya! Lepaskan _bitch!"_ Pria yang menahan tangan Grimmjow mendecih karena usahanya gagal.

Setelah berhasil melepaskan genggaman orang itu, Grimmjow menyusul lari kekasihnya yang dikuasai emosi. Pun ia sebenarnya penuh emosi. Menerobos ruang makan, ruang tengah dan pintu bercat putih. Ia sampai di halaman rumahnya, berlari tanpa alas kaki.

**Brummmm…**

Terlambat. _Lamborghini _metalik sudah bergerak jauh, meninggalkan asap hasil pembakaran mobil yang notabene juga miliknya.

"_Damn_! Berry!"

…itu saat terakhir Grimmjow melihat ichigo, 8 tahun lalu.

XXX

**Bandara internasional karakura,saat ini.**

Hiruk-pikuk lautan manusia di bandara, sesuatu yang lazim. Beratus orang yang asyik dengan apa yang menjadi urusan mereka. Suara bising manusia ditambah deru mesin pesawat yang tidak memberi jeda lama saat turun dan lepas landas. Bukan sesuatu yang nyaman dan bukan sesuatu yang ingin dinikmati, apalagi di musim panas begini, bandara tidak ada nyaman-nyamannya sama sekali.

Di salah satu sudut bandara tampak seorang pemuda yang duduk gelisah. Sesekali ia melihat arloji perak di tangan kirinya lalu setelah itu ia sentuh ponsel miliknya cukup lama. Entah ia sedang menunggu panggilan dari seseorang atau ia sedang melakukan hal lain. Untuk yang kesekian kali ia menekan beberapa menu di ponsel hitam metalik, kemudian mendekatkan pada telinga. Ekspresinya semakin kusut, dahinya mulai berkerut membuat wajah manisnya terlihat bertambah tua, suatu kebiasaan yang tanpa ia sadari merupakan warisan dari sang ayah. Cepat pemuda itu berdiri, tak lupa ia raih koper besar yang sedari tadi tergelek tak tak jauh dari tempat si pemuda duduk.

"Daddy dimana sih? kebiasaan buruk kalau di bandara suka hilang."

Pemuda berumur tak lebih dari tiga belas belas tahun itu menggerutu kesal. Ia acuhkan berpasang mata yang mulai tertarik untuk menjadikannya objek perhatian. Pemuda cantik, spesies homo sapiens langka. Mata lapar para pemandang objek ini yakin kalau si pemuda cantik adalah evolusi terbaru dari manusia dan malaikat. Ah andai mereka tahu bagaimana sifat remaja tanggung ini.

Ini sudah keterlaluan, ayahnya sudah tiga dua puluh menit dan belum kembali dari kamar kecil. Dihentakkan kakinya lebar-lebar, sebodo kalau nanti ayahnya kembali dan tidak menemukannya di tempat ia duduk tadi. Biar ayahnya gantian merasakan bagaimana kalau ditinggal orang. Belum ia jauh beranjak seorang pria berusia tiga puluhan mengacak surai orange bocah di depannya.

Dua pemuda dengan surai orange yang sama-sama mencolok. Sang bocah berbalik dan mendongakkan kepalanya pada pria yang bersurai identik dengan miliknya. Dua pasang _cinnamon_ saling beradu, memantulkan kecerahan musim gugur. Bertanding mana yang lebih indah. Sang bocah menggembungkan pipinya dan menatap sebal. Dua tangannya ia lipat di depan dada. Tak perlu analisa agar pemuda itu tau kalau bocah di depannya itu sedang marah.

"Maafkan Daddy Val, tadi Daddy ada urusan sebentar." Pemuda itu tersenyum lembut dan kembali menyentuh puncak kepala bocah di depannya. Yang di hadapannya adalah putra yang sangat ia sayangi. Bagi seorang single parent dengan satu anak seperti dirinya, anak adalah harta yang tak akan dapat diganti apa pun.

Val, anak itu, hanya melengos menanggapi pernyataan sang ayah. Di usianya yang menginjak remaja harusnya ia mulai belajar dewasa, tapi dasar ia kepala batu atau ayahnya dulu salah mendidik sehingga sikapnya menjadi 'pembangkang' begini.

"Kemana saja tadi? Aku tidak percaya kalau Dad hanya buang air. Pasti Dad menggoda pramugari-pramugari disini kan?" Val berkata sarkastik dengan ekspresi sebal. Keduanya mulai berjalan menuju pintu keluar bandara.

"Hehehe…" Ichigo tertawa miris. Ia berharap omongan anaknya itu benar kalau ia menggoda para pramugari cantik nan seksi tapi sayang ia bukankah seorang _straight_, dan ini menjadi salah satu rahasia yang ia sembunyikan dari sang anak.

"Kau menunggu lama tadi?"

"Hn, sangat lama." Si bocah mempercepat langkahnya, memperlebar jarak dengan sang ayah. Tak mau ketinggalan pria itu pun mempercepat langkahnya, menysusul buah hati. Tiba-tiba ia rasakan hembusan angin yang tidak biasa menerpa tengkuknya. Tunggu dulu, bukan angin tapi tiupan udara yang hangat, mirip hembusan napas seseorang. Spontan pria itu merinding dan berbalik arah.

"Lama tak bertemu _king_!" seringai lebar di kulit pucat albino terpatri anggun,jangan lupa dengan manik emas dan surai ash miliknya.

"Hichigo"

-Tbc-

Hai… saya sedang mencoba fandom lain. Ini bukan cerita yang 'cetar' sih… hanya cerita pasaran tapi sudah lama bersarang di kepala saya. Sebelumnya maaf menggunakan OC, tapi OC ini hanya membantu datangnya masalah sih he…apa lagi ya? Ah sudahlahlah.. terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca.. silakan review bagi yang berkenan


	2. Chapter 2

**Complicated Family**

**Desclaimer:** Kubo Tite

**Pairing:** grimmxichi, slight pair lain… :D

**Rate:** T

**Genre:**

Romance (mungkin)

Hurt (mungkin)

Family (mungkin)

Humor (semoga)

**Warn:**

Abal, typo, ide pasaran, ada OC, rawan OOT, incest dan berpotensi membuat alergi pada beberapa individu tertentu. Fic pertama di fandom Bleach. Salam kenal.

**Summary:**

Ichigo kurosaki, seorang dokter muda memulai kehidupaannya kembali di kota Karakura, tanpa embel-embel shinigami dan hal-hal spiritual lain. Bersama putranya, Ichigo mencoba hidup dengan normal, melupakan kenangannya 8 tahun lalu. Sayang, kehidupan tidak dapat diatur layaknya deret kata skenario. Mau tidak mau, Ichigo kembali harus menghadapi drama yang diam-diam merayap memasuki kehidupannya.

Ringo present:

**Complicated Family**

**Chapter 02**

"Bukannya kau bisa muncul dengan lebih wajar Hichigo…" pria bersurai _orange_ angkat suara, wajahnya yang kini terlihat lebih dewasa memasang mimik sebal. Tidak berlebihan ataupun meledak-ledak seperti dulu.

"Hahaha… kau saja yang melamun _king_.. ah.. atau boleh kupanggil _queen_." Pemuda bersuarai _ash_, Hichigo, memasang seringai lebar. Sang objek segera membelalak dan menyikut saudaranya yang sedang memegang kemudi. Sebentar mobil berwarna putih itu sempat bergerak tidak karuan, untunglah jalanan sepi sehingga mereka tidak disambut deru klakson.

"Jaga ucapanmu, Val bisa mendengarnya." Ichigo menahan kepalanya yang tambah berdenyut, ia alihkan pandangan pada kursi belakang. _Fiuh_.. Ichigo dapat menarik napas lega. Putranya masih terlelap tidur.

"Tingkahmu terlalu berlebihan, pada saatnya nanti putramu juga akan tahu."

Ekspresi Ichigo mengeras mendengar ucapan 'kembarannya'. Sebisa mungkin ia tahan emosi itu. Emosi beserta kenangan yang susah payah ia kubur, bahkan ia berharap dapat amnesia saja daripada mengingat kejadian itu.

_**Dikhianati. **_

Dadanya terasa sesak.

Bercampur rasa sedih, kecewa, dan rasa bersalah. Ichigo menarik napas- berat-mencoba meredakan deru emosi yang ada.

"Tidak, Val tidak akan tahu apa-apa. Ia tidak terlibat."

Ya putranya tidak terlibat, ia tidak ingin menghancurkan hari-hari indah yang sudah susah payah ia bangun. Ia ingat delapan tahun lalu. Saat ia baru sampai di Amerika, tanpa membawa apa-apa. Hanya ia dan seorang anak kecil yang tengah divonis terkena kanker otak stadium 3. Sendiri dalam hiruk-pikuk Negeri Paman Sam, saat itu hanya ada Hichigo yang bersedia membantu. Yang pada kenyataannya memang hanya kakak kembarnya yang tahu keberadaan Ichigo. Mencari pengobatan terbaik, membangun kembali rasa percaya diri. Ichigo memutuskan melanjutkan kuliahnya yang sempat terhenti. Lima tahun dan ia baru mengecap manisnya kehidupan. Kemudian di tahun kedelapan ini Tuhan kembali mengujinya dengan keputusan pihak rumah sakit yang mengharuskan dirinya untuk pindah ke Jepang. Karakura dan pria bersurai biru. Ichigo menggenggam tangannya erat, ada api emosi terpancar di mata coklat madu miliknya.

Ichigo harus segera mengenyahkan kenangan yang menari di kepalanya.

"Lalu apa alasanmu kembali ke Karakura _berry_ kalau kau belum ingin _move on_?" Hichigo berkata dengan nada _sing a song_ aka songong. Sudah menjadi tabiatnya dan mau tak mau Ichigo tak terlalu ambil pusing dengan tingkah albino disampingnya. Tidak menyangka juga sebenarnya, kakak 90 detiknya ternyata masih ababil, mengerikan.

"Aku sudah bilang kan? Kalau aku dipindahkan ke Karakura karena atasanku meminta agar bekerja di rumah sakit Karakura. Disana masih minim spesialis bedah anak."

"Terserahlah apa katamu, yang jelas karena kau sudah ada disini aku harap kau sudah berubah dan tidak berniat bunuh diri lagi." Kini mata Hichigo memicing tajam. Ichigo tahu Hichigo sedang serius. Benar kalau ia pernah mencoba bunuh diri, rasa tertekan saat Val koma dan kehidupan yang seolah tak pernah perpihak padanya membuat Ichigo nyaris nekat mengakhiri hidupnya dengan menenggak pil _arsenic_. Beruntung saat itu Hichigo segera datang dan menanangkan tubuhnya yang tremor hebat. Membisikkan kalimat apa saja yang bisa menenangkan rapuh adiknya.

"Ya, aku sudah menyelidiki semuanya sebelum pergi kesini. Aku tidak akan bertindak konyol lagi."

"Aku pegang ucapanmu _king_, karena kalau tidak." _Ash_ menahan ucapannya. "Aku yang akan menghancurkan orang itu." Suara baritone Hichigo terdengar berat. Dari matanya Ichigo dapat mudah menangkap kalau kakaknya tidak menyuakai _dia_.

-Skip-

Sepasang kaki kurang sukses bertumbuh (baca: pendek) Val memasuki apartemen bernomor 117 tersebut. Ia yang pertama menginjakkan kaki di kamar yang baginya tidak lebih bersih dari gudang di rumah lamanya.

"Ini mengerikan, apartemen ini seperti gudang." Val mengatakan kalimat tersebut tanpa rasa bersalah atau setidaknya menggunakan intonasi yang tidak ketus _kek_.

Dahi Pemilik apartemen aka hichigo berkedut sebal.

"Jadi ini apartemen paman?" Val menautkan alisnya. " Berantakan." Ringan dan enteng sekali bocah itu mengatakan kata-kata yang notabene adalah hinaan.

_**Twitch**_

Sang pemilik apartemen aka Hichigo mati-matian menahan emosinya yang sudah di ubun-ubun, ponakannya yang satu itu sifatnya benar-benar sebelas dua belas dengan adiknya, Karin. Genetic memang memengang peran yang sangat penting dalam keturunan. Hichigo hanya berharap suatu saat nanti ia tidak memiliki anak semenyebalkan makhluk kerdil di depannya. Kalau Val ini anak sapi, sudah Hichigo bejek-bejek agar jadi abon lalu kemudian ia sajikan bersama _crackers_ renyah khas kue _malkist_.

Sementara si jingga, Ichigo menatap kejadian ponakan-paman di depannya dengan helaan napas pelan, anaknya memang tidak salah, apartmen kakaknya sungguh berantakan, entah kakaknya tidak meminta jasa _cleaning service_ atau ia memang menyukai tempat jorok, mengingat kepribadian mereka yang berkebalikan.

Lain dimulut lain dihati, bertolak dengan apa yang diucapkan beberapa detik yang lalu, remaja berjaket jeans donker dan mengenakan celana selutut itu segera menuju sofa yang tertata apik di depan _home theather_. Dihempaskan tubuh yang kurang pantas disebut 13 tahun karena pertumbuhannya terhambat pada sofa berwarna orange pucat, Val mengantuk dan sangat lelah. Ia ingin tidur.

-Skip-

Di hari berikutnya, di sudut kota yang berbeda. Dua orang manusia. Satu berusia antara tiga puluhan dan satu lagi seorang remaja tanggung, dewasa muda. Kedua pria tersebut sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Pria dengan rambut biru _electric_ sibuk dengan koran paginya sedang remaja berambut biru pucat membaca sebuah buku tebal karangan Charles Darwin, _Origin Of Species_. Tak ada yang membuka pembicaraan karena memang keduanya telah terjebak dalam kondisi dingin ini selama bertahun-tahun. Ya, sudah delapan tahun sejak orang itu pergi.

_Tak_

Suara sendok yang jatuh ketika pria bersurai biru mengangkat cangkir kopinnya membuat perhatian sang remaja teralihkan. Merasa mendapat momentum sang kepala keluarga Jeagerjaques membuka suara.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu, Zylgwyn?" perkataan dengan intonasi datar, tanpa pandangan mata tealnya beralih dari koran pagi yang sedari tadi sibuk ia baca.

"Hn" jawab remaja di hadapan Grimmjow acuh.

"Apa kau masih senang bermain game sampai larut?" seolah mengerti Grimmjow melanjutkan pertanyaanya.

"Hn"

"Lain kali kau harus belajar dengan ba.."

_Sreeet_

Suara deritan kursi menghentikan kalimat Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Putranya, Zylgwyn Jeagerjaques bangkit dari duduk. Mengundang tatapan tidak suka dari ayahnya.

"Dengarkan kalau orang tua sedang berbicara, _brat_!" terang Grimmjow dengan emosi yang kentara. Oh ayolah ia bukan orang yang bisa berlama-lama menahan emosi. Oleh karena itu bahasa _slang_ lamanya pun mudah meluncur dengan apik.

"Aku berangkat dulu-" Zylgwyn memberi jeda "-tousan."

_Brak_

Grimmjow meletakkan cangkir kopinya keras, cairan hitam pekat keluar seiring si empu yang tak berhati hati meletakkan porselen Cina.

"Tousan tidak pernah mengajarkan hal tidak sopan seperti ini!" hardikan Grimmjow tak terelakkan. Emosinya nyaris mencapai ubun-ubun sekarang

_Che_

Sebaliknya remaja tanggung tersebut hanya mendecak sebal dan memilih untuk mengabaikan kalimat yang baru saja terlontar dari ayahnya.

_Sreet_

Tanpa Zyl duga ayahnya sudah mencengkeram erat kerah dari seragam yang hari ini ia gunakan. Bukannya merasa takut Zylgwyn justru menatap balik dengan _cinnamon_ miliknya, tatapan nyalang penuh kebencian.

"Sejak kapan tousan memikirkan aku? Tousan selalu sibuk bekerja dan bermain dengan pelacur murahan. Aku tidak heran kenapa kaasan bisa per…"

_Plakkk_

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat dipipi Zylgwyn, yang dibalas dengan tatapan semakin menantang Jeagerjaques muda.

"Jaga ucapanmu Jeagerjaques!" perintah Grimmjow, jelas dan absolut.

"Maa.. Apa yang terjadi pagi-pagi begini?" sosok wanita dewasa dengan surai toska baru saja turun dari anak tangga ketika disodori pemandangan tidak menyenangkan dari ponakan dan adiknya. Bukan sesuatu yang baru tapi bukan berarti Neliel menerimanya begitu saja.

"Lepas!" Zyl menyingkirkan tangan ayahnya kasar dan berlalu pergi. Ia lebih memilih untuk segera pergi ke sekolah dari pada harus lama-lama tinggal di rumah yang lebih mirip neraka baginya.

Grimmjow masih dalam posisinya dan mengantar kepergian putranya dengan kepala tertunduk.

Neliel memilih untuk sarapan.

Begitulah rutinitas pagi di kediaman Jeagerjaques, tidak ada canda hangat keluarga ketika sarapan, apalagi pelukan kasih sayang ketika ada seseorang yang pergi di pagi hari. Yang ada hanya dingin dan asin darah yang Zyl rasakan tiap membuka percakapan dengan ayahnya. Mungkin lebih baik diam dan mengubur sesuatu yang apa manusia sebut keluarga.

-Skip-

"Val, kau harus ingat tidak boleh pulang sebelum daddy atau paman Hichigo menjemputmu, oke?" tak bosannya Ichigo menjelaskan pada bocah berambut identik dengannya yang tengah sibuk mengunyah _sandwich_.

"Hn, daddy sudah mengatakan itu empat kali. Please, aku sudah 13 tahun dan daddy memperlakukanku seperti seorang gadis kecil!" protes Val. Valentine sudah terlalu bosan dengan ayahnya yang _over protective_. Angan-angannya untuk dapat bebas selepas dari Amerika pupus sudah. _Gah_\- apanya yang mendapat toleransi ketika di Jepang? Nyatanya ia masih menjadi putri _ralat _putra pingitan ayahnya. Tahu begitu ia tidak ikut saja ke Jepang dan tinggal sendiri di Amerika. Menyesal. Val sangat menyesal.

"Kau tau betapa seringnya berita penculikan akhir-akhir ini. Dan korbanya itu.. Val! Val! Valentine kurosaki!"

Teriakan duda muda ini membuyarkan pikiran ramaja yang sudah mengabaikan sarapannya sejak dua menit yang lalu.

"Kau tidak mendengarkan daddy, _little man_?" seru Ichigo sebal. Kedua tangannya ia lipat di depan dada. Gesture kesal.

"Aku mundengarkan kok." Kilahnya. _Ya kali_ ia harus mendengarkan nasehat ayahnya setiap pagi? Sekali-kali ayahnya tidak udah mengantar kek? Terus kalau harus iya dengar nasehat ayahnya kan ayahnya bisa merekam nasehatnya lalu ia _play_ di _mp3 player_nya. Sumpah ia akan melakukan itu asal jangan diantar lagi. _Oh god!_ ia sudah 13 tahun. Waktu yang cukup mapan untuk berangkat sekolah sendiri.

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu kau sudah mendengar kalau kau juga tidak boleh keluar rumah tanpa didampingi daddy dan paman Hichigo." Ichigo menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan bersiap menerima respon anaknya.

"_What! Its_—ah ini sangat mengganggu dad!" protes Val kemudian.

"_It's my rule_, son." Jawab Ichigo kalem.

Shit

Damn

Fuck

Umpat Val dalam hati. Segera ia raih ransel biru donker yang sedari tadi tertata manis di sudut meja. Satu lagi pagi yang menyebalkan, _oh god_! kapan ayahnya akan menganggap ia sebagai pria dewasa. Batin remaja bersuarai orange ini jengkel. Benar saja belum jam delapan dan ia sudah mengatakan '_oh God_' dua kali.

Belum hati val jadi adem, sekonyong-konyong ada makhluk albino yang menghadang di pintu keluar. Hichigo-sialan -najis-Kurosaki. _Oh God! _sial! Sekarang tiga kali ia mengeluh.

"Jangan lupa kau harus diantar_, little brat_!"

Damn.

-Skip-

**Rumah sakit Karakura**

Pemilik rumah sakit berbadan gempal itu telah selesai menjelaskan tetek-bengek peraturan rumah sakit beserta wejangan-wejangan yang harus Ichigo Kurosaki lakukan selama di rumah sakit ini. Bukan sebuah rumah sakit yang besar tetapi hanya rumah sakit ini yang mudah diakses oleh warga Karakura. Pemenuhan fasilitas mutlak adanya, oleh karena itu Ichigo yang berprofesi sebagai dokter spesialis bedah anak diminta untuk menjadi dokter sementara dokter yang ada belum selesai menempuh pendidikan spesialisnya. Tidak masalah bagi Ichigo. Masalahnya yang sebenarnya ya _orang itu_.

"Baik Shimura-san saya mengerti, semoga saya dapat berkeja dengan baik dan mohon kerjasamanya" ucap Ichigo kalem disertai bungkukan tanda salam. Pria gempal itu pun membalas dengan semangat. Tak disangka dokter pindahan dari Amerika ini sangat menawan, bahkan ia pun tidak memungkiri ketampanannya yang seperti seorang model. Shimura pun bukannya tidak sadar kalau di luar ruangannya ada beberapa perawat yang mengintip dan bergosip gosip heboh. Tipikal fangirl sekali.

Sementara itu di koridor menuju ruangan Shimura, dua orang pria tengah berjalan pelan.

"Diam Ulquiorra, aku sedang tidak mood hari ini! Cepat pertemukan aku dengan dokter baru tidak penting itu!" gerutu Grimmjow sembari membuka pintu ruangan dengan kasar. Dibelakanya Ulquiorra yang notabene asisten pribadi Grimmjow berjalan dengan wajah sedatar daun pintu yang malang tersebut. Tidak menunggu pintu ruangan itu tertutup sampai mata _teal _Grimmjow mendelik sempurna melihat sosok dihadapannya, Ichigo Kurosaki tidak Ichigo Jeagerjaques. Pun meski samar Ichigo merasakan keterkejutan yang sama tapi ia sudah siap dengan hari ini. Ia sudah menata perasannya sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Tanpa canggung Ichigo tersenyum tipis dan menatap Grimmjow tanpa ragu.

"Selamat siang, Jeagerjaques-san, saya Ichigo Kurosaki. Dokter spesialis bedah anak yang baru."

-Skip-

**Karakura Junior High School**

"Nah murid-murid, Valentine adalah siswa baru di sekolah kita. Dia juga lama tinggal di Amerika jadi mungkin ia akan sulit berbahasa Jepang. Kuharap kalian bisa membantunya ya." Ucapan dari guru cantik berambut gula-gula itu ditanggapi "hai" lantang dari seluruh murid dikelas.

"Ano, untuk tempat duduknya.." sang guru menatap seisi kelas mencari bangku yang kosong.

"Aha…! Valentine-kun kau bisa duduk di bangku kedua dari belakang itu, bagaimana?" tunjuk sang guru dengan semangat. Val hanya mengangguk paham. Baginya apabila di lingkungan yang asing sebisa mungkin ia akan menyamarkan diri. Membaur. Tidak menarik perhatian, toh pada saatnya nanti saat ia sudah mampu beradaptasi semuanya akan berjalan tanpa ia harus berusaha keras. Ia yakin tak butuh lama dan anak-anak di kelas ini akan heboh ingin bekenalan, oh jangan lupakan warna rambut miliknya. Cukup mencolok dan berbeda.

Waktu seolah berjalan pelan bagi val, sudah sekitar 45 menit pelajaran. Val mencoba menangkap pelajaran sebisa yang ia mampu, namun bagaimana lagi perbedaan kurikulum sangatlah kentara untuknya sekarang. Ia ingin tidur saja. Belum lama val menutup mata suara pintu kelas yang dibuka menarik perhatian seisi kelas. Seorang dengan surai teal mencolok masuk kelas seenaknya. Val tidak berubah posisi, masih melipat tangan di meja dan kepalanya ia sembunyikan pada tangannya itu, hanya saja matanya memicing sedikit untuk mengamati sosok yang baru datang tersebut. Rambut berwarna _teal_ yang benar saja, itu sangat jelek dan Valentine Kurosaki tidak suka warna _teal._ Kelas mendadak hening tidak ada yang bersuara. Tidak pula guru matematika yang tengah mengajar. Hanya suara hentakan sepatu yang beradu dengan lantai yang terdengar, berat, dan mengintimidasi. Tanpa Val kira sosok tersebut mendekat kearahnya dan menggebrak meja dengan kasar.

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu duduk disini!" hardik remaja tanggung tersebut.

Ogah-ogahan Val merubah posisinya, menatap pelaku perusak tidur siangnya sekaligus tersangka yang membuat matanya sakit karena rambut tealnya yang silau. Iris teal menatap cinnamon. Zylgwyn-remaja tanggung denga rambut teal menyilaukan- menatap sosok asing dihadapannya. Ia cukup tejerat oleh penampilan pemuda tersebut, seperti ada suatu perasaan asing yang hadir tapi ia tidak tahu apa. Zyl menunggu respon pemuda di hadapannya, pemuda itu mungkin akan marah, berteriak atau melakukan tindakan anarkis lainnya tetapi ternyata val hanya mengambil tasnya dan berlalu.

"Apa hakmu dengan bangku ini. Aku yang duduk terlebih dahulu, itu artinya ini milikku." Val menegaskan ucapannya pada bagian kata 'milikku'. "Lagipula toh masih ada bangku lain."

Lanjut Valentine Kurosaki santai

"Bagus, ada yang ingin bermain denganku rupanya…" desis Zylgwyn kesal. Ia meninggalkan ruang kelas tersebut, ia geram, tapi ia sedang lelah berdebat, tunggu saja. Orang yang berani melawan Zyl hanya akan bernasib satu. Mati. Remaja _teal_ berjalan pelan, menyisakan seisi ruang kelas yang termenung serta seorang Valentine Kurosaki yang belum tahu apa yang akan dihadapinya nanti.

-Tbc-

**Apdet ya? Huahahahaha.. saya saja sampai lupa bagaimana cara menulis. Unn. Apa ya? Terima kasih **_**mah**_** pokoknya saya sampaikan bagi para readers yang berkenan membaca chapter satu serta memberikan review hehehe… saya merasa jahat sekali… Lalu **_**apa-apaan nama itu**_**? -Saya tahu itu yang ada di benak kalian hehe.. **_**nama artis apa ya**_**? -Iya benar.. haha saya sedang malas mencari nama dan saya rasa nama Zylgwyn dan Valentine bagus kan ya haha #maksa… sudahlah unn… silakan selamat membaca dan mereview.. terimakasih… _ringo.**


End file.
